Electromechanical linear actuators comprising an electric motor driving a lead screw which in turn positions an actuating member have been available in the past. Such actuators, however, have not been wholly satisfactory particularly when a long stroke or long axial extension of an actuating member is required. Generally, the lead screws are cantilevered with the actuating member having a hollow cylindrical configuration thereabout, a construction somewhat lacking in rigidity and durability in long stroke operation.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved electromechanical linear actuator which is particularly well suited to long stroke operation.